


emergency, but not really

by ro_blaze



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, and also puppies, gay stuff are happening, s o f t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: erza calls mira over to the guildhall in half past 11 for a supposed emergency. mira is happy with the outcome.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	emergency, but not really

**Author's Note:**

> this is very gay and so am i

Erza is pacing back and forth as if mad by the time Mirajane arrives, quietly closing the door behind herself.

“Took you enough,” Erza rasps out, her voice rough and tired.

“Good evening to you too, dear.” Mira gives her a gentle, reassuring smile. “Now tell me, what was all the hassle for? I could barely get here with you calling every other minute.”

Had she not been exhausted, Erza would have probably turned a pretty shade of red to rival her name. Alas, all she does is groan and bury her face into her hands, depriving Mira of the satisfaction to watch her wife blush.

“Is everything okay?” Mira asks softly and steps closer, gently caressing Erza’s arm. “Love? Please, tell me. Has something happened? Did someone get hurt?”

“No, no, not at all.” Erza lets out a small laugh and gives her an attempt of a smile. Her eyes, although worried, are not lined with the pain Mira is accustomed to seeing. “I just…”

Mira gives her a moment to form her words, watching with unhidden curiosity the way Erza stumbles over her words. 

“I found something I thought you might like,” she finally decides on, brushing her hair away from her face and back towards the nape of her head. “But— you’re not allowed to yell at me.”

“Why would I yell at you?” Mira asks, amused, and crosses her arms over her chest. “You did not raid the guild storage again just to find some specific cooking ingredient I said I like, did you?”

“No,” Erza reassures her. Then, she beckons her closer, to someone behind her desk. “Come and see.”

Mira gives her a wary gaze, then walks over to the Master’s desk. There are some old souvenirs she’s used to seeing from the time it was Makarov’s — small random bits for the old man to tinker with, a picture of the founders in a neat golden frame. Next to it is a second picture, one showing Makarov himself, and a third one of the guildhall after the last rebuild from a couple of years ago. The desk is meticulously clean, every small item nicely put in its respective place.

Unfortunately, that’s no what Mira is looking at at the moment, because right smack on top of her wife’s chair sits a large box with half a dozen small, squirming things. 

“You found puppies,” she gasps out, a shaky breath slipping from her lips.

“Yes,” Erza agrees, leaning over the small squirming box from the other side. “And their mother.”

“Where is she?” Mira asks, fearing the worst.

Erza gives her a reassuring smile.

“Right now? In the infirmary. I called Wendy over and asked her to treat the poor thing.”

A huge wave of relief washes over Mirajane. She closes her eyes and lets out a long, deep breath. Then, she reaches inside the box and gently lifts one of the puppies. 

They are small, just big enough to fit comfortably in the cradle of her hands, with rusty brown fur growing over them. She can’t determine their breed — in all honesty, it’s likely they are some kind of street mix — but what she can determine is that are all absolutely and completely adorable. 

“And you almost set my phone on fire at half before midnight for six puppies?” Mira calls, gently rubbing her finger over the little one’s warm nose. “My, my, love, you’re growing soft.”

“Hush.” Erza leans against the desk and crosses her ankles, a serene expression on her face now that all the nerves have disappeared. “You like dogs.”

“I like dogs,” Mira agrees, then carefully lowers the little angel back into the box where it happily nuzzles next to its siblings. “I quite love them.”

“That’s why I thought you’d want to be informed as soon as possible.”

Mira opens her mouth for a moment, then closes it when she realizes it’s true.

“Alright, alright,” she says with a small laugh. “I would have given you an earful if you hadn’t told me about the furballs the second you found them.”

Erza reaches out and gives her hand a squeeze, her calloused fingers warm and gentle against Mira’s own soft ones. She lets herself melt into the moment, at the quietness and love that fills her chest.

“No one can know about this, alright?” Erza tells her, gripping her fingers gently.

“You want to keep them all for ourselves, don’t you?” Mira teases.

“Don’t even dare tell me you don’t.”

“Guilty as charged!” Mira laughs and presses a soft kiss against her cheek, smirking when she feels heat underneath her lips. “My, I swear, those draconic instincts have not skipped you after all.”

“What do you mean?” Erza asks, her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

“You dragons have this instinct of hoarding all small, cute little creatures you can find,” Mira explains, grinning when Erza’s cheeks grow even warmer. “I suppose this is a way to start our family, after all, the house is getting somehow quiet with you spending half the time in here.”

Erza gapes.

“You prefer dogs over my company?” she asks in mock-hurt.

“I’m one lonely person, Erza,” Mira says, shaking her head lightly. “Beggars can’t be choosers.”

Erza mutters something under her breath that Mira decides she has not heard, then reaches over and pulls her into a soft kiss. Mira laughs and holds her close, slipping her fingers into the soft scarlet locks and tugging her closer, closer.

Later, she manages to convince Erza to eventually come home, taking the box with the six puppies and their mother (which they decided to name Rainbow) along with them.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me at my tumblr, [pan-princess-levy](http://pan-princess-levy.tumblr.com/)! now you can also follow me on twitter [monnydoesart](https://twitter.com/MonnyRancheva) and look at my art!


End file.
